


Unhealthy

by infinitehaze



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mixed Emotions, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sad, Tumblr, fight, gifs, parker - Freeform, reader - Freeform, visuals, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to think of you as someone who would never ever hurt me, ever... and now I can't stop picturing you with her! I can't live like this anymore.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine/one shot has visuals so don't afraid to click. :)  
> I hope you like it. <3

Your eyes fluttered opened because of the loud thunder coming from outside. You always hated it. Normally your boyfriend, Peter would hold you through nights like these and tell you sweet nothings in your ear, but he has been acting different lately. Distant. When you would confront him about he'd just blow you off, telling you that everything is fine. But it clearly wasn't. He won't even do so much as kiss your cheek anymore and you started to believe you are the problem.

You sat up and scanned the room, no Peter. He usually would be in bed resting for the next day to come. You got up from the bed and went downstairs. You made a right and turned to the kitchen. Peter. He was only in boxers and he had sex hair. His body was perfect and was scarred lightly from previous battles. He was leaning over the sink, holding his head like he was stressed.

You made your way over to him wrapping your arms around his body and resting your head on his back.

"Talk to me." You said quietly and he let out a sigh.

"I don't want to talk to you." He retorted and moved away from your arms. Your chest physically hurt because of the emotional pain you were feeling.

"Peter, just tell me what I did. Don't do this to me! I can't live this!" You pleaded, tears threatening to spill out from your eyes.

"I love, Gwen. I miss her, I never lost feelings for her." He confessed almost in a whisper. "You're just a rebound." He said and your heart shattered. Was he serious? After months and months with him, he finally decided to tell you?

"Wha-? Peter..." Your voice craked. You sounded pathetic, and Peter just shrugged. He like didn't care and anger started to fill your veins. You broke.

<https://33.media.tumblr.com/8305197bde068c352e94b84a3ce633ad/tumblr_mlo1dwQN7d1snfkm2o1_500.gif>

"I-I loved you through everything, and you don't even care! I thought you loved me as much as I love you... I was always there for you, ALWAYS! I gave you everything I had.." Your voice was a mixture of angry and sad. Tears were streaming down your face.

"...We're done." You said simply and made your way back upstairs.

+

It has been a week since you last seen Peter, dispite what he said to you, you missed him. You still loved him. You laid in your dark condo all week, not going outside and you've been crying your eyes out. His words kept replaying in your head like a record and you started to feel yourself believing that you aren't good enough.

You held onto your pillow grasping it like it was your lifeline. Your body was curled into a ball of hurt, regret and depression. Then you heard a knock at your window. You sat up and reached over to the lamp, turning the light on. You looked at the window and saw Peter, or should you say Spider-Man, at your window seal. He was dressed in his Spidey suit, minus the mask. He had his little backpack on.

You gave a look of confusion. You really didn't know how to feel, happy? Angry? Sad? Either way you got up and walked to the window, opening it as quietly as possible because your parents had returned from a trip.

"What are you doing here? My parents are home." You asked quietly and crossing your arms as you ask. Before the fight you two never cared about if your parents were home or not. There were many nights of muffled giggles and sweet whispers.

"Can I talk to you? ... please?" He pleads. You think for a minute and accept his offer. You back up so Peter could come into your room.

"What do you want?" You ask crossing your arms, trying your best not to show any emotion.

"What I said, was completely uncalled for..and a lie. I'm in love with you," Peter held your hands. "When you said that we were over, my heart shattered into a million pieces. It hurt... I want my girl back." He confessed.

You didn't know how to feel, one part of you was in love with him and the other half still is hurt. Everyone always told you, when people say words that hurt you and they go back on it, there's always truth behind it. You couldn't take this.

<http://31.media.tumblr.com/88f267246add88046f47245249a70e0c/tumblr_mqkj0aVc6r1sch0mto1_r1_500.gif>

<https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lte80vFBhS1qbmk0ho1_r1_500.gif>

"I used to think of you as someone who would never ever hurt me, ever... and now I just can't stop picturing you with her. I feel guilty of taking my best friend's boyfriend, I feel guilty that I love you! I can't live like this anymore.." You say with tears rolling down your cheek.

<https://38.media.tumblr.com/d5090063e63e1a07c305a5f062bbaba7/tumblr_mxl0b4dooD1sfdl25o1_500.gif>

"Stop.. stop crying.." he said as his voice cracked a little bit. "I understand." He added. His eyes were bloodshot red because he had been holding in his tears. You felt like shit. You stepped to him and engulfed him in a hug. You were craddling his head as he sobbed on your chest.

"Peter... I love you. Don't ever forget this." You say and kiss the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
